


The boy

by Shadowdreyter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Magnus, Dark Alec, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Sad Alec, Stranger Alec, maybe a fic or series, mundane AU, shy magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdreyter/pseuds/Shadowdreyter
Summary: Magnus saw a boy in front of his loft and can't take his eyes of him. (UNBETA READ )





	The boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I had this idea for a little while now, so I decide to do this little prologue to know what you think of it as I want to turn it as a serie or a whole fanfic.

 

A boy who was wearing black was walking in the rainy street of New York. As he moves with metal music in his ears and his hoodie on his head, the boy stopped just in front of Magnus's loft. He breathed and watched the sky as the rain hit his face hard. Magnus couldn't see much through where he was, but he oversaw the hazel eyes shining under the spotlight, blinking the raindrops away. He also could see some straight of wet black hair. Weirdly Magnus was attracted automatically to this stranger and couldn't take his eyes off him.

 

It wasn't the first time that he saw him walk here anyway, but every time Magnus lays his eyes on him, his stomach and heart hurt in a pleasant way. The young boy must live in the same neighborhood as him, he thought.When Magnus saw him, it always was when it was raining and the boy always wears the same black hoodie. Actually, he only was wearing black.

 

As he keeps focusing his gaze on the boy's eyes he could see the pain in them, like this man wanted to scream all the hatred he had in him.

 

He wasn't the perfect Greek god, but for Magnus, he was his own description of perfection. Handsome, tall, mysterious, even a little dangerous and tortured. Magnus wasn't a stalker of course and would never talk to the man in person. He wouldn't dare as he was shy and couldn't face himself to talk to someone so different to him. But deep inside his head, Magnus was secretly hoping as he wakes up every morning that he would rain during the day and that the boy will reappear in front of his loft. In his dream, he will breathe the fresh air as he usually does and looks as the rain falls down on his beautiful, shining face.

 

Maybe one day Magnus will talk to this beautiful stranger … one day he will finally find the courage to at least accidentally put on his jacket and scarf and go out of his loft at the exact moment that this boy will stand there and finally says '' Hi ''.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ... if you tell me what you thought of it that would be great. xoxo


End file.
